Правила Рарити
Правила Рарити ( ) — четвёртая песня пятого сезона, исполненная в эпизоде «Бутик в Кантерлоте». Как и в песне Искусство шитья, Рарити поёт о правилах шитья платьев: времени, любви и кутюре. В первой репризе она огорчена тем, что ей не хватает копий Платья для принцессы, но она оживляется во второй репризе. right|310px :Рарити ::Правила Рарити — качество, гарантия: ::Шью для любых фигур. ::За каждый мой наряд ::Меня благодарят ::Время, любовь и кутюр. ::Люблю, когда наряд свой пони видит, ::И вызывает он лишь восторг! ::Пони теперь — звезда! ::Ах, как довольна я! ::И в моём сердце вновь ::Поёт целый хор! :сопровождение :Рарити ::Правила Рарити, зря старалась я — ::Выкройка одна. ::Не нужно мне творить, ::Лишь копии нашить. ::От этого мне хочется рыдать! ::вздыхает ::О, как я жду своё озаренье, ::Чтоб вновь ощутить вдохновенье! ::Давай же, Рарити! ::Ты на правильном пути! ::Пусть снова мода правит бал! ::Правила Рарити — всех ты удивишь! ::Шей наряд скорей! ::Я им покажу, как я шить могу! ::Блеска не жалей! ::Правила Рарити — качество, гарантия: ::Видят все вокруг. ::Блистает мой наряд! ::Всех камни поразят, ::И платье стало новым вдруг! ::напевает |-| Первая реприза= :Рарити ::Правила Рарити — ::Бесполезно... ::Ну а теперь тут, словно фабрика... ::Я шью один наряд, ::Идёт за рядом ряд, ::И в моём сердце вновь ::Слёз водопад! |-|Вторая реприза= :Рарити ::Люблю, когда наряд свой пони видит, ::И вызывает он лишь восторг! ::Пони теперь — звезда! ::Ах, как довольна я! ::И в моём сердце вновь ::Поёт целый хор! - Оригинальная версия= Песня= right|310px :Рарити ::The rules of Rarity guarantee quality ::This I can assure ::For each and every dress ::I vow to give finesse ::With time, love, and couture ::My favorite moment's when a pony sees it ::That special gown that she just adores ::That pony's now in style ::My hard work's all worthwhile ::Oh, yes, it makes my heart ::My heart just soar :сопровождение :Рарити ::The rules of Rarity, just a parody ::No dress here's unique ::The panels all the same ::Each colored windowpane ::I fashion only makes me want to shriek! ::вздыхает ::Oh, to create would give me elation ::To feel once again some inspiration ::Come on now, Rarity ::Give me some clarity ::Time for your couture love to rule ::The rules of Rarity, extra TLC ::This feels more sublime ::Soon now, they will see how good these can be ::With a little extra shine ::The rules of Rarity guarantee quality ::All can see it's true ::These new gems add such flair ::Their beauty can't compare ::This old style suddenly gleams anew ::напевает |-|Первая реприза= :Рарити ::The rules of Rarity ::Once stood for something ::But now it feels just like some factory ::Now every dress I make ::With every flaw and mistake ::Oh, how it makes my heart ::My heart just break |-|Вторая реприза= :Рарити ::My favorite moment's when a pony sees it ::That special gown that she just adores ::That pony's now in style ::My hard work's all worthwhile ::Oh, yes, it makes my heart ::My heart just soar! }} en:Rules of Rarity Категория:Песни пятого сезона